Not Recognize
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Es todo un hijo de puta al desearlo, y no le importa demasiado. Porque no quiere que Leah imprime, quiere seguir siendo, porque sabe que lo es, el que ocupe esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Leah/Jake. Reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL: Celos.


Disclaimer_. __Si fuera Meyer, ya me habría pegado un tiro. Siriusly._

Claim. _Jake/Leah/Otro(?)_

Advertencias. _Ninguna. Eso sí, le metí a la historia todo lo que me dió la gana. Chupamela, Meyer(?)_

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave.** Celos**.

* * *

**Not Recognize**

I.

Las manos calientes recorren el cuerpo prohibido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Decir que le hace _el amor_ sería burlarse de tal acto apasionado con todo el irrespeto que podría imaginarse. _No_. No es lo que le está haciendo. A ella, a su segunda al mando, a la arpía que no soportaba del todo, a Leah solo la estaba _follando_. No habían sentimientos de por medio ni promesas de reconstruir un corazón roto. Solo habían ganas de pesarla bien, deseos de satisfacer el hambre sexual y el libido en un punto crítico. Era solamente él haciéndola suya sin miramientos ni condiciones. No hay besos, no hay juegos previos, no hay amor.

Más allá de lo físicamente carnal, no hay nada.

Pone las manos femeninas contra la corteza del árbol, aprisionándola sin siquiera pedir permiso, y hace las estocadas más agresivas y rápidas. Escucha un quejido de protesta en medio de los gemidos en su oído pero no le pone demasiada atención.

—Acaba…pronto…pedazo de idiota —Leah jadea un par de veces contra su cuello antes de retomar la palabra—. Tengo…mejores cosas que hacer.

Jake pasa las manos por su cintura y pega más sus cuerpos. Se siente cerca del orgasmo así que se concentra en mantener el ritmo.

—Seguro…como irte a llorar…por Sam.

Ella intenta quejarse o al menos responder de forma mordaz, pero el placer tocando un punto máximo y sentir al Black terminar en su interior le hace perder el hilo de concentración.

Se visten en silencio. Leah dándole la espalda mientras se acomoda el sostén y se abotona el jean algo desgastado. La mirada de Jacob sigue su figura sin decir nada. Había algo en el maldito cuerpo de Leah que hacía que sus ojos se pegaran a este cuando ella se encontraba poniendo o quitándose la ropa. Continúa mirándola sin darle mayor importancia al hecho. Si se estaba _tirando_ a Leah era obvio que tenía que atraerle físicamente, de lo contrario no tendría mucho sentido lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué miras, tarado? —Jake alza la vista a sus ojos cuando la ve vestida y con las manos en la cintura. La máscara de fastidio y odio han regresado; solo chasquea la lengua.

—Nada.

La fémina rueda los ojos.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, como largarte a ver como tu hermosa impronta se caga encima?

II.

Ve a Nessie jugar a sus pies. Ríe y da una vuelta sobre si misma, enseñándola con gracia y elegancia a tan temprana edad el nuevo vestido que la adivina le ha comprado hace poco tiempo. Jake le susurra un suave "Te ves hermosa" mientras le acaricia el rizado cabello color caramelo.

Continúa viendo como ahora ella pasa sus manos por instrumentos de juguete, demostrando cómo de seguro tendría la misma pasión que Edward por el piano. Hacer una comparación con lo que solía decirle a Nessie con lo que le decía a Leah cuando estaba con ella era como comparar el cielo con el infierno. Con Leah no había besos castos en la punta de la nariz ni salidas a comer helado, no existían las palabras dulces ni los sentimientos puros.

O eso solía decirse.

La imprimación, incluso después de que esta sucediera, seguía pareciéndole todo un misterio. Veía a la pequeña Cullen como el centro de su ser, el centro de su mundo. Pero aún así, había efímeros momentos en que su eje se salía de su posición solo para orbitar de forma descontrolado alrededor de otra. Alrededor de la Clearwater. Se preguntaba si aquello era posible, y la respuesta le llegaba tan pronto notaba que estaba recordando la noche pasada o el encuentro anterior que había tenido con la loba. Rogaba porque Edward jamás lo notase, pero obligarse a no hacerlo era imposible. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente y descontrolada.

Porque él no contralaba los momentos en que su eje salía de su línea normal. Pero si los deseaba.

— ¡Jake, mira, mira esto! —la mitad humana mitad vampiro jala su brazo y trata de hacerlo regresar a la realidad. Cuando logra hacerlo el Alfa nota como ella tiene los ojos humedecidos y un puchero en el rostro. Odia que Jacob no le ponga atención y él lo sabe.

Lo peor de todo, es que no se siente completamente culpable al verla. Pero decide no pensar mucho en eso, lo cual lo sorprende, pues al parecer puede olvidar pequeñas fracciones de cosas que han pasado con Nessie pero ni un solo segundo de lo que sucede con Leah.

III.

—Nessie está de cumpleaños.

— ¿Y a mí que mierda me importa?

La Clearwater permanece apoyada contra el fregadero de la cocina, con una ceja levantada. Jake se esperaba una respuesta así, y se siente algo imbécil por no verla llegar.

—Quizás, para hacer algo diferente que estar todo el santo día quejándote de lo mucho que odias tu vida, podrías pasarte o _algo_…

— ¿'Pasarme o _algo_'? —Reitera ella, llenándose los labios de sarcasmo—. ¿Cambiar tantos pañales te ha echado a perder el cerebro, Jacob?

El aludido bufa y le dedica una mirada molesta. Tiene que ser así con todo el maldito el mundo, pero quizás eso es algo más que le atrae de Leah. Puede ser un punto a su favor ser una arpía ardida contra el mundo.

—No. Pero quizás a ti tanto desear ser Emily te ha absorbido la capacidad de divertirte. —se desquita con facilidad antes de ver el odio relampaguear en los ojos femeninos.

El moreno ve venir la bofetada y la detiene con facilidad, aprisionando entre su mano el pequeño pero no por eso frágil brazo de Leah.

—Muérete Jacob.

—No, creo que me extrañarías demasiado.

—Por favor, ¿extrañarte a ti y tus invitaciones a piñatas infantiles? —Pregunta con bastante ironía—. Extrañaría más que Seth llegue a casa con sus melocerías con Melissa.

Jake rueda los ojos y le suelta el brazo de un movimiento seco.

—Como se nota que te jode que todo el mundo sea feliz con su impronta. Ten paciencia, seguro y te llegará la tuya—el comentario tiene burla y algo de malsano humor negro. Pero tiene un trasfondo más allá de las palabras. Porque sabe muy bien que no desea que ella imprime de nadie. No lo dice en voz alta, no lo piensa para evitar confusiones consigo mismo, pero lo sabe.

Es todo un hijo de puta al desearlo, y no le importa demasiado. Porque no quiere que Leah imprime, quiere seguir siendo (porque sabe que lo es) el que ocupe esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Porque Jake sabe que ya no hay un 'Sam' ni nada por el estilo. Y vaya que le alegra ser el causante de tal destierro.

IV.

Corren por el bosque, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Todos están en fase solo por divertirse, menos Jake. Va con más ánimo del usual hacia la casa de los Cullen al saber que aquel día podría estar con Nessie hasta el día siguiente. Acelera el paso mientras ignora los comentarios burlones de Quil, Seth y Embry al oír sus pensamientos. También ignora sentir esas punzadas de odio y rencor por parte de Leah, quien se desvía del camino que todos seguían para correr en solitario. Le cuesta un poco más de trabajo ignorarla que al resto, pero una vez mas lo deja todo en un segundo plano. Pensar cosas por el estilo complica las cosas y le gustan las cosas tal cual están.

—_Quieto, tigre_.

—_Solo corre más rápido al saber que irá a ver a la luz de sus ojos, típico._

—_Anda Jake que se te escapa tú hibrida adorada._

Jacob corre más aprisa mientras deja escapar un aullido que suena como una carcajada. A su vez siente como la única hembra de la manada corre más rápido. La siente molesta y severamente frustrada. Y como si no fuera suficientemente infeliz, se sabe feliz al comprobar que Leah está molesta por el hecho de que vaya con Nessie. _Le gusta saberlo_. Esquiva un par de arboles y acelera, antes de percibir una sensación extraña.

No es directamente suya, por lo cual adivina que alguno más la está viviendo. Se siente extraño, es una mezcla de emociones raras. Una sensación de estar desprendido de todo y flotando en el aire se apodera de él y luego una consecutiva unión de muchas emociones en un solo punto fijo y quieto. Lo peor, es que sabe que esa sensación la ha tenido antes. Ya ha vivido ese conjunto de eventos. Lo sabe.

— _¿Qué carajos pasa?_ —exige saber, mientras para. Hasta ahora nota que al parecer la Clearwater también ha dejado de correr. Aún intenta exprimirse el cerebro por recordar de donde viene esa sensación.

—_Leah_…—escucha susurrar suavemente al hermano de esta.

—_Leah. ¿Qué demonios estás haciend_…? —entonces Jacob lo ve. Lo ve a través de sus ojos y de inmediato sabe una cosa, lo odia. Ve por los ojos de ella como un grupo de excursionistas ponen unas tiendas de campaña en medio del bosque. Ve a través de sus ojos como uno de ellos mira fijamente hacia el punto de ella esta parada. Ve y siente a través de la unión lupina todo aquel torrente de emociones pasan por el cuerpo femenino.

Y lo odia. Lo odia como a nada. No lo reconoce en aquel instante pero lo sabe:

Quiere matar al maldito imbécil del cual Leah acaba de hacer su impronta.

_Quiere en verdad matarlo_.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que los dientes de Embry se clavan en su lomo mientras Quil intenta derribarlo. Seth le grita por medio de pensamientos que se calme mientras se pone en su camino. No tiene verdadera consciencia de lo que pasa, pero al parecer todo su cuerpo manda señales consizas de dañar físicamente y de forma considerable al hombre en el cual Leah aún tiene la mirada clavada.

V.

Tras aquel evento recordaba que no había tenido ninguna excusa que inventar para haber querido atacar a un humano. Sin muchas ganas de dar una mentira forzosa los había mandando a todos literalmente a la mierda y les había ordenado salir de fase.

Y ahora lo veía cómodamente sentado en la sala familiar, acariciando una piel morena que antes había sido tocada solo por sus manos.

—Hay que divertirnos cuando la cena acabe, _Lee_. —escucha como Steve susurra en el oído de ella y su mandíbula se traba. No ha querido analizar qué demonios está pasando en su cabeza y aún sigue rehuyendo a pensamientos reveladores, como siempre, como _antes_. Como antes que ese pedazo de imbécil llegara a complicar la vida que le gustaba. La vida en la cual tenía a su impronta en la mañana y a Leah en su cama. No tiene demasiado interés en analizar y solo llega la conclusión banal de que está molesto al saber que ya no podrá acostarse con ella.

Ignora unas pequeñas y molestas punzadas y atribuye todo a las _ganas_.

Sam también se encontraba presente y tampoco parecía nada feliz con lo que veía. Pero estaba muy seguro de que no estaba tan encabronado como él lo estaba. No le encontraba ningún sentido a que estuviera molesto, Sam tenía a Emily. Y sí, aunque él tuviera a Nessie, no aplicaba. Ya que Leah había sido muchas veces suya, y aquella propiedad seguiría marcada.

VI.

—Así que ahora te gustan los maricones, gran elección _Lee_ —Jacob se acerca a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Intenta disimular aquel enojo, intenta sonar como el gamberro burlón de siempre.

—Mira quien lo dice, el que se calienta viendo las pantaletas de su infante —ella rueda los ojos y lo mira con cierto nivel de fastidio—. Eres el último en venir a hablar de elecciones. Mira que al menos Quil lo hizo de una bebe normal, no como tú, que imprimaste de un _fenómeno_…

Jake ruge y la mira enfadado.

—Cállate.

— ¿Ahora te duele la verdad, Jake?

— ¿Quieres escuchar una verdad, _Lee_?...

—No tienes derecho a llamarme así, pedazo de imbécil.

—…finges estar muy feliz con Steve cuando en realidad quieres que vuelva a ser como antes. Te mueres porque deje de nuevo a Nessie esperando por hacerte mía en alguna parte de la playa.

—Al menos yo no caigo tan bajo como tú Jacob —murmura suavemente, mientras le mira con superioridad—. ¿Yo? Yo solo siendo fastidio por esa cosa que tu llamas _amada_, pero tú…tú tienes celos y odias a Stev;, que patético eres Black.

— ¿Celos?, ¿de ese idiota?

—Dime que no deseas ser él cuando sabes que ahora cada noche soy solo suya, dime que no desear ser él cuando me acaricia frente a toda la manda —se acerca al rostro del Black y puede sentir como sus alientos de entrelazan—. Dímelo y me tragaré mis palabras.

Le mira con odio, le mira con furia encadenada. Le mira con impotencia al saber que no puede refutarle nada. Porque ahora ella puede disfrutar de la delicia de la que antes era su dicha privada. Ahora es ella quien ha de saber que tiene a su impronta y la maldita mente de otro clavada en su persona. Ahora es él quien se volvió parte de una felicidad insana.

VII.

—Steve y yo nos casaremos en dos semanas.

Se forma el silencio, ni una sola palabra, hasta que al fin sale una oración bien formada.

— ¿Y a mí que mierda mi importa?

Leah sonríe de lado al notar como los papeles han cambiado. Jacob maldice esa sonrisa y se queda callado. Le importa, le importa más que nada. Leah había sido suya, y ahora pasaría a ser la esposa de ese estúpido estirado. Aquel poco hombre y con suficiente inutilidad como para llevar a todo un país en desarrollo al fracaso. Sabe como la loba está disfrutando de aquella jugada, sabe bien como ella se alimenta de su rencorosa mirada.

—Quizás podrías dejar de fingir que estas muy feliz cuidando a esa _cosa _y 'pasarte o algo'…

—No juegues conmigo, Leah.

Ella se carcajea, seca, sin miramientos o contemplar lo que pasa.

— ¿Por qué no podría Jake? Es lo que hiciste conmigo por mucho tiempo.

Dos pasos largos y está frente a ella. La toma de las muñecas, como antes, y la estrella contra el árbol tras su espalda.

—Tú fuiste mía y siempre lo vas a ser. Me importa poco y nada que te cases con ese idiota. Tú seguirás viniendo a mí, siempre regresarás para sentir las cosas como eran antes. Para recordar las cosas como ambos deseamos que pasaran.

—Egocéntrico de mierda.

—Y aún así, deseas que yo fuera el que contigo me casara, Leah.

Ambos saben lo que quieren y ambos saben lo que sucede. Leah comprende la magnitud de las palabras de Jake y conoce que cada noche lo dejará entrar en su recamara, dejará que toque su cuerpo y la haga su mujer así esté casada. Sabrá que así él sienta que Nessie es el centro de su universo irá tras ella día tras día a ir fuera de las reglas y dejar salir todos aquellos sentimientos encerrados.

Ambos saben lo que siempre pasaría y que más allá del sentimiento carnal habían sentimientos encontrados. No lo reconocen ni piensan demasiado en ello, ya que pensar en verdades ocultas solo traería un final donde no existen las improntas ni las personas impuestas para que fueran amadas.


End file.
